Reflection
by blackfphoenix
Summary: Songfic to Christina Aguilera's Reflection. SakuSasu. Probably going to be a twoshot


Reflection

By: destroyed perfection

A/N: This is set 6 years after Sasuke betrays Konoha. It's only been a few months since his return and he is on probation.

Sakura Haruno looked at Shikamaru and nodded as she cued the band to play. Today, Shikamaru was going to propose to Ino and had requested for Sakura to sing a song. She had questioned the song's melancholy lyrics and Shikamaru just shrugged and told her it suited her. They were all in a celebratory party because Tsunade thought it would be appropriate after the killing of two notorious criminals.

_Look at me  
You may think you see  
Who I really am  
But you'll never know me  
Every day  
It's as if I play a part  
Now I see  
If I wear a mask  
I can fool the world  
But I cannot fool my heart_

Everybody was captivated by the singing and started to hush as they looked at the stage. The party was a masquerade but they all knew it was Sakura because of her pink hair that was up in an elegant bun. Her kimono was a silvery white with a cherry blossom branch winding around her left side. The right side had some cherry blossoms falling towards the end of the kimono.

_Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?_

She saw Shikamaru lead Ino to a balcony. She smiled in a bittersweet way. She could never have what Ino had and will have. She was still a silly 12 year old in her heart. She was still in love with Sasuke. She had tried so hard to forget him. She went out with Naruto, Lee, even Sai. Two of those relationships had ended very painfully once she realized what she was trying to do. She was trying to substitute anyone with Sasuke.

_I am now  
In a world where I  
Have to hide my heart  
And what I believe in  
But somehow  
I will show the world  
What's inside my heart  
And be loved for who I am_

It didn't work and she locked herself in her apartment for days in a severe depression until Ino went to kick her sorry ass out of her house and cheer her up. Ino deserved to be happy with Shikamaru. She looked at Sasuke who was leaning against a wall staring at some focal point she couldn't see. She closed her eyes and sang her heart out. She heard some squealing in the background probably from Ino.

_Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me? _  
_Why is my reflection  
Someone I don't know?  
Must I pretend that I'm  
Someone else for all time?  
When will my reflection show   
Who I am inside? _

Sasuke was avoiding looking at Sakura. Naruto was aware of this but said nothing by his side. His relationship with Sakura was strictly a brotherly one. He had Hinata now. Now, it was their turn to face the facts. Sasuke was still not acknowledging his feelings for the pink haired kunoichi which made Naruto want to pummel his surrogate brother. It seemed like nothing had changed with their relationship.

_There's a heart that must be  
Free to fly  
That burns with a need to know  
The reason why _

Sasuke was restless in his dark blue-black formal attire. His attire made him seem paler than he actually was. Tsunade had practically ordered him to go to the masquerade. He had to accept it not wanting to cause trouble and make his probation longer than it already was. He listened to Sakura's song. He knew she looked at him briefly. She had grown out of her infatuation which made him feel strange.

_Why must we all conceal  
What we think, how we feel?  
Must there be a secret me  
I'm forced to hide?  
I won't pretend that I'm   
Someone else for all time  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside? _

He didn't know what to do with the strange feeling. Sakura opened her eyes as she finished her song and their eyes connected. Emerald with Onyx. A feeling surged through him. He looked away. Naruto noticed the brief contact they had. Sakura had fled from the stage to go outside. Naruto nudged him as to say go after her. Sasuke glared at him but nonetheless walked casually towards the entrance doors and followed.


End file.
